


Fem!Reader/Markiplier

by obscurelyTainted



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, joke fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurelyTainted/pseuds/obscurelyTainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intrepid young Internet content creator known for her successful career on YouTube has a pleasantly surprising run-in with a role model of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Reader/Markiplier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisolalldayeveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erisolalldayeveryday).



> To the recipient of this fanfiction: be careful what you wish for.  
> To Mark if he ever gets way too bored and for some reason reads fanfic on a whim: I'm so sorry

Fem!Reader x Markiplier 

so ur like a u-tuber rite n so ur at like a con. N so ur talkin 2 all ur fans n ur sUPER famous. SO much fame. So ur signing ppls stuff when ur ceush who is markiplier walks up 2 u. He is all leik 'hi there. I saw u were here n i just wanted 2 say hi bc i low-key hella like u' and u blush bc... Dp he mean like... Like pr like... Like like????? But ur bein all smooth. Like smooth as lube o mean wat. So yr being smooth n u sau 'haha yah i like u 2 u wanna hang out l9r?' n he says 'lol ye sure my hotwl room @ 10?' So ur like ye and errything is A++ perf. 

\-----/---:

U walk back into ur own hotel room after the con. Ur all tieed frlm signing ppls thibgs but jot like dirty things. U perv. But then U remember that u have a daye with mark l10r. u stop utself n blush. Its.... Not a date! Baka... Ur juat friends... Even tho.. what if. u smile quietly an decide 2 get changes 4 ur..... Mweting w/ markimop. U go 2 ur suitxase pick out a lil black dress and pit it on. Its 9:45 so u leave n fo to marks rojm. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

U alnkst knock on the door but mark ppena it and smilea and aays 'hi ive been waiting 4 u and im so gla d ur herw now' and y blush. 'Haha i am sl glad that uou are happy to see me! What habe upu been doing?" He smiles and says 'think1ng of u' so you blush. He invited u in but then gasps and says "oh no! I just dropped... My monster condom 4 my magnum dong...!' U laugh n say o u silly Mark and he picks it up looking embarrassing. U both walk 2 teh bedand 'he says so wht do u want 2 dp?' And u say really flirty like "lol jdk' an hes like 'haha i have a few ideas' so ur like 'haha what' and hes like we'll close ur eyes n ill show u. So y do. The next thing u kno, hes KISSING U. WOW! obvs u kiss back. Ur tounges r battlinf for dominance and its so GOOD. Ur kissing for bout ljke a half a minutes and then he puts his hands.. Down THERE. you moan rlly loud bc it feels so good. Sp he keeps on doing it n ur all like 'm-mark! Faster!' And hes like bby ill gove u faster and he stands up & TAKes oFF HiS PaNTs and then his boxers and holy guacamole his winkie is like a bajillion inches n u almost fainr bc urSO turned on. Like u want his not-so-mini mark in u like, rn. Hr grins all sexylike and slowly strokes teh Markimoo Jr. as he chuckles darkly. 'Dl u like what hou see' he murmururs. 'Yea' hou say as u look @ le dongadoodle and whisper, "how big is it?" He looks hella super proud and he hisses seductively "my schlong? O just 17 inches" Uou gasp. "omg that's like... Wao that is one monster dong' u say. 'Do uou wanna... U kno' you add. He nods. He grabs your pants and pulls,! Ripping them pff of your legs. He bites ur panties and pulls them down w/ his mouth. Then he says "k but we use protection' and puts on le condom W/ ONE HAND IN HALF A AECOND. Then he stands in front of you and is all like u ready n ur like hellz yeah boi and so he pUTs teH DOngER in tHe vAJayjAy and ur like omggggg and hes moanin and says 'oh bby u feel so good and I keep wanting 2 tell u this but i havent gotten the chance yet but now i can tell you- ive loved u for since the furst time i wayched ur youtube vids' and you say "woa omg mark i never knew.... Thank u" and he keeps fuckin pounding you. And it's gr9. Then ur like moaning a goddamn shitton and hes like oh god im gonna... I think im gonna Cum™! And then he doooooooooo and you screaming so loud that a wineglass that he had on his lil bedside table brke in 2. Wow. He pulls out anf them you both take a warmshower. Then u go to his bed and sleep but be4 u do, he whispoers 'bby,.. ily," qnd you smile and snuggle closer. "I love U2" you said bavk. 

 

~~~~~~~2 B CONTINUE?~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Emojis don't work on AO3, by the way. Everything after the first one gets deleted once you post it.


End file.
